


Writing Prompts

by LordKronos87



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordKronos87/pseuds/LordKronos87
Summary: I have a goal this year to write more, so in order to do this, I've set a goal to answer a writing prompt once a week.  I may get one from the internet, a book, a suggestion from a friend, or if inspiration strikes, I may just go with that. Some of this may include fan-fiction as well as original ideas.





	Writing Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt: Every generation, *They* come from the sea, are welcomed with gifts and celebration, and leave secret messages with a small group of youngsters.

Stories of the Tuvi had always been a part of my childhood. They came once a generation from the sea. As a mysterious people, we often had our own thoughts about what the Tuvi were. All we knew is that when they came, they walked out of the waves onto our beach. Gifts were exchanged and there was a great feast. Later, young adults would go with them, and speak with them. None of the younglings ever answered any questions given to them by their friends or even the elders of the village. It seemed even this questioning was also a tradition of the Tuvi's visit. We also knew that eventually, those who spoke to the Tuvi would leave. We never questioned it, as they always seemed to leave of their own accord.

When I was thirteen, I knew I had been chosen to speak with the Tuvi. I don't know how I knew this, but I did, and as the day of the Festival approached, I felt an excitement and nervousness that I had never felt before. As I worked with my family setting up the tent for the feast, I listened carefully for their arrival, and when the crashing waves arrived, I looked towards the bay. They were tall, exceeding two meters in height. Their eyes glowed, and were dilated like a felines. Their gaze was comforting, rather than predatory. The Tuvi's arms seemed a little long for their bodies, and on the side of their necks were slits like gills. Other than that, they looked almost human. Their clothing glistened from the sea, but did not seem to soak into the fabric. If they were cold from being wet, they did not show it. 

Jensen, the Village Elder, moved first followed by the Council. The citizenry followed, myself included. As Jensen reached the Tuvi all got onto their knees. I had always assumed that the Tuvi considered themselves better than us - like some sort of gods - but they too knelt, first offering the Elder a box. The Elder accepted the box silently with a bow of his head that was reciprocated by the Tuvi leader. We had all been told that the box would contain food for the feast. I allowed my eyes to wander. Their were five Tuvi, including their leader. The leader was what I assumed to be male and behind him in a semi-circle were two more males and two females. My gaze met one of the females and she closed her eyes and nodded to me in greeting. I wasn't sure how to respond so I did the same, eliciting a smile from the female, as we all stood and moved towards the feast. 

While the adults cooked the food, myself and several of my friends got together to play some games, but instead we found ourselves talking.

"She looked at me," said Iris, a blue-eyed brunette girl. "I think I've been chosen."

"That one looked at me," said Ayden as he adjusted his long-black hair.

"I was also chosen," said Mara, as she took a seat on the ground. "What about you, Zed?"

I paused for a minute, and then sat down next to Mara. "I don't know why, but I knew last night. And it was confirmed when she looked at me." I nodded towards the female Tuvi, who offered me a smile again.

My friends nodded as they confirmed that they had similar feelings the night before. We continued to talk, making theories of what the Tuvi would tell us. Maybe we would learn a trade that required us to go elsewhere. I was pretty good at fletching arrows for my dad's bow. Maybe I could do that. None of us really knew, but it was a fun game to play until we were called over for supper.

We took seats and the female Tuvi took a seat next to me. I noticed that Iris, Ayden, and Mara also had Tuvi sitting with them. The Tuvi leader sat next to the Elder. Unsure of what to do, I introduced myself to the Tuvi.

"Uhhhh...hi...I'm Zed, son of Erik," I said, with a slight stutter.

The woman bowed her head. "I'm Anya, of the Tuvi," she said, and I jumped slightly at the sound of her words, realizing this was the first time I had heard a Tuvi speak. So far they had remained silent.

"You can talk!" I said, slightly excited, and then looked down in shame at my rudeness. "My apologies."

I felt her fingers on my chin as she lifted my head back up. "No apologies necessary, but yes, I can speak."

Anya's smile disarmed my feelings of shame as the feast began. We all ate the fish the Tuvi had brought us from the sea silently. There was some sort of sauce on it that I didn't recognize, but it had a sweet aroma and taste. Silence had once again reigned, and even though I was eager to ask questions, I didn't feel like the time was right. Dinner ended, and Jensen stood.

"We always look forward to the time where we can meet with our friends the Tuvi," Jensen said, meeting gazes with all the Tuvis present. "We thank you once again for your gift of food and company."

The Tuvi leader stood and clapsed hands with Jensen. They nodded at each other in respect and then separated - the feast was over. Anya stood and offered me her had. I took it, turning to my parents.

"Ummm...I have to go. Anya wants to speak with me," I said.

My parents looked both anxious and excited as I left. Ayden, Mara, and Iris followed, but we soon separated off, meeting individually with our Tuvi companions. Anya sat down on a fallen log and I took a seat on the ground across from her, waiting for her to speak.

"You are anxious," she said after a few moments of silence. I merely nodded. "Understandable, as you do not know what will happen. Why do you think you are here?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know," I said, meeting Anya's gaze. "But for some reason I trust you."

Anya beamed at me. "That is nice to hear. Your predecessor did not feel the same way."

She raised her sleeve, showing a scar over her bicep. I frowned, but not only at the scar. Anya had been here a generation ago. Despite this, she looked young. At least she did in human terms. Now that we were alone, I really saw her. Her hair was longer than it had looked, because for the first time, I noticed that it was tied in a pony tail. It was a dark black, not gray like the Elders who had previously seen the Tuvi. No wrinkles marred her face.

"So what happens now?" I asked, as Anya lowered her sleeve once more.

"Take my hands," she said, reaching out to me, and despite my words I hesitated, but followed her instructions.

As my hands touched hers, images came into my mind. Metal surrounded me. Anya was there, fighting with something...I didn't know what it was...but she didn't use a bow, spear, or knife. It shot blue light out of it. A man fought next to here. Lightning came from his hand. A man with a sword screamed as he swung at one of the creatures. Another shot two more of the strange weapons. More images flooded my mind. Words came to supplement them, and everything turned black. 

I woke up breathing heavily. I now noticed that it was dusk and the sun had almost set. That meant I had been out for about a half an hour. My head hurt, swimming with...knowledge. The word came to me as things began to sync in my head. "What was that? What happened?" I asked Anya.

While I had been out, Anya had stood, and walked over to kneel in front of me. She offered me a canteen, and I drank from it. I knew the Tuvi was on my side. After the visions, I knew that for sure. The water was cool and refreshing.

"I gave you knowledge. All of it," she said, staying knelt in front of me. "It will take some time for it all to be separated enough for you to understand it. Blacking out is common. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," I said, taking another drink from the canteen. "And very confused."

She smiled and nodded. "It will all clear up with time, but you should understand the most important part, yes?"

My head cleared some and I nodded, looking to the sky. "There are...things," I grimaced in frustration. I knew that I knew what they were called, but information was still processing for me. "Things that threaten people everywhere, and it's my job to protect them. It's your job too...and...and..." I hit the ground in frustration. "I know it's all there but I can't find it."

Anya took my hand in hers. "All of it will be understood in time. You must trust me on this. The important part is you know what must be done now."

I nodded. "The...the..." Images flickered into my mind. The large man with the sword. "The Warrior." I said. Another with two shooting weapons...guns. "The Sentinal." Another carrying more of the guns and wearing armor with an elaborate eagle on the front. "The Commander, and..." The final person - the man with the staff shooting lightning. "The Mystic." I finished.

"The Blessings," Anya agreed. 

"Why don't..." I began to ask why no one was told, but as I did, the information came into my head. "They are not ready to hear it. Hell, we've barely discovered iron and there is no way they'll understand what is truly going on." I chuckled a bit. "An hour ago, I didn't even know it was called iron."

Anya smiled again. "Are you ready? If you have any questions, I suggest you wait until we come to get you for training. Many of the answers you seek will come in the next few weeks."

I swallowed nervously, but nodded.

"Then," she said, placing her hand on my chest. A sudden warmth went through me. "I give you the Blessing of the Mystic."

The power swarmed into me. I felt -stronger. The power was intuitive, but I knew my control would be lacking. As if she knew my concerns, Anya offered a warning. "You can't use it yet," she said. "You could easily destroy your village without meaning to. On top of that..."

"They won't understand," I finished, looking towards my village.

Anya gave me a device, I know it to be a comlink. "We will call you with coordinates to pick you up in a couple of weeks. This time is for you to assimilate everything you have learned. Remember, to keep all a secret. When we pick you up, you will officially be a member of the Guardians."

I smiled, taking the comlink and standing. "May you find peace when the time comes," I said, the farewell coming from somewhere within the depths of my knowledge.

"And may peace shine on you until our next meeting," Anya responded before turning and heading back to the sea.

I made my way back to the village, arriving at about the same time as Iris, Mara, and Ayden. The barrage of questions hit us almost immediately. We smiled as we repeatedly told them we couldn't say anything. I felt Iris take my hand on one side and Ayden took the other. A brief glance showed that Mara held Iris's other hand. We drew strength from each other - knowing that soon we would be Guardian Brothers and Sisters.

Later that night, we sat around a fire, feeling closer than we had felt hours before. People had finally given us space and we spoke quietly amongst ourselves.

"Looks like I'm going to be your boss," Iris said with a grin. "The Commander."

We all laughed. "I'll be proud to fight under your banner," Ayden said. "The Warrior."

Mara gave Ayden a push. "We all know speed and precison is better than brute strength. The Sentinel."

All eyes went to me. "That would make you the Mystic," Iris said. "Show us!"

My fellow Guardians looked excited. "I'm sorry - I can't. I made a promise. Not until we leave...and I learn some serious control."

Iris nodded, and I knew with that she would fit the Commander role well. "Understood. You can probably inadvertently do a lot of damage."

We all laughed as we continued to talk. Sleep would not come that night for us. As our brains processed several thousand terrabytes of information, we knew that sleep wouldn't come, so we got to know each other better - knowing that one day, we would fight side by side for our families. We would fight the battle they didn't know was happening in the stars. The one they couldn't fight for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I read this prompt I thought of the Tuvi. Not only did I have an image of them, but I knew their name and purpose. It was why I chose this prompt. I think that I have a nice exposition for a possible set of short stories or even some novels. I know that I have a lot of improvement to do as a writer, but I'm quite proud of this little work. The prompt was given to me by a friend - I'm not sure this is exactly what she had in mind when she wrote it, but I had an idea and ran with it!


End file.
